PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT High volume drinking and related adverse consequences pose significant health concerns at US colleges and universities; drinking behavior often leads to students being sanctioned for violations of campus alcohol policy. Given the widespread use of mandated alcohol interventions for these students, optimizing their initial effects and their duration could substantially mitigate adverse alcohol outcomes. Self-affirmation represents a promising adjunct to brief alcohol interventions, particularly those delivered via computer that are popular but tend to have smaller effects. Basic research shows that when self-affirmation exercises precede the receipt of health information, they decrease defensiveness and resistance to threatening health information and increase acceptance and processing of health messages. Furthermore, the facilitative effects of self-affirmation are strongest among those at higher risk. Because many mandated students display both defensiveness and high drinking severity, use of self-affirmation to enhance information processing and reduce defensive responding could optimize the efficacy of an active alcohol intervention in this at-risk subpopulation. We propose to use a two-group randomized design to investigate the effect of a self-affirmation exercise prior to an empirically supported brief alcohol intervention consisting of computer-delivered personalized normative feedback (PNF). Building on an extensive history of academic-student affairs collaborations, we will recruit 450 mandated students from a large public university over the course of 5 semesters. Our primary aim is to examine the additive effects of an initial self-affirmation (SA) manipulation prior to receiving PNF (SA + PNF) relative to Control + PNF on alcohol use and consequences. This study extends prior work by evaluating the ability of self-affirmation exercises to supplement active alcohol interventions (rather than just health messages), and tracking the impact on alcohol use over a longer (12-month) follow-up period. Secondary aims include (a) testing theoretically-derived mediation sequences that explain the SA + PNF effects on alcohol use and alcohol consequences, incorporating mechanisms of action associated with both self-affirmation and brief alcohol interventions, and (b) the examination of theoretical moderators of the effects of SA + PNF on alcohol use and alcohol consequences. We will use latent growth curve modeling analyses to examine direct and indirect intervention effects on alcohol use and consequence trajectories from (pre-intervention) baseline assessment across 1-, 3-, 6-, 9- and 12-month follow-ups. The public health goal of this research is to reduce the acute and chronic effects of alcohol misuse by improving the efficacy of a low intensity brief alcohol intervention. The findings of this study have both practical and theoretical implications. Demonstration of the additive utility of a very brief self-affirmation exercise could improve the efficacy and impact of currently available computer- delivered interventions for mandated students; it may also expand the reach of self-affirmation theory, leading to adaptation of self-affirmation for use with other at-risk populations receiving brief alcohol interventions.